Titans vacation
by PurpleXRaven
Summary: ok so Beast boy Raven and Star fire and Robin go on vacation. jealousy, love, lemons, language and a sexual past for Raven. ALOT more in the story and this will be alittle long . it might take some time but i shall complete thee. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Age: cyborg:25

Beast boy:23

Raven:23

star fire:22

Robin:21

-It was an averge day at titans tower. Beastboy was sleeping on the couch by Raven and Raven was reading a book beside Beast boy.  
Cyborg was making waffles and devouring them as fast as he makes them, and Robin was checking the security cameras for villains.

While star fire was looking through the titans email to see if she got any funny cat video links. But instead she noticed an email from the mayor. She clicked and read.

Her eyes widened in joy as she continued to read. once she finished she yelled.

"FRIENDS,WE HAVE A FREE 3 DAY PASS TO WORLD OF SEA!"

"you mean sea world?" robin said nicely correcting her.

"yes, yes! is this not an exciting moment?"

"it is, its just I have things to do for the next 2 days." I'm supposed to be with bee those days." cyborg said sadly"

"well than you have 1 day to be at sea world with us." raven said to cyborg

"ok so the plan is for me raven star fire and beast boy to head up there tonight, and you will drive over there tomorrow night, right? robin asked his team mates

"Yepp" they all said in unison

suddenly Beast boy fell onto ravens shoulder and laid there.

"Uhhh guys, beast boy doesn't know about the plan, and raven might just kill him before we can tell him." star fire said anxiously

"I'll tell him the plan later" raven said not caring what's going on

the other titans just stared at raven with confusion. raven noticed.

"what?"

"you don't care that beast boy just put his head on your should? AND IS STILL THERE?!" robin asked VERY loudly

"not really, well I mean he's asleep and he's not really doing anything" raven said slightly blushing

they all looked at each other for awhile then looked at raven and then shrugged it off.

they all went to they're rooms to pack except raven and beast boy

-with raven and beast boy-

raven tried waking him up by shaking him but it didn't work.

then tried to poke his face but that didn't work either.

"..raven..."

Beast boy mumbled in his sleep

Raven was in shock yet happy.

'is he dreaming about me?' she asked herself over and over.

she than had an idea on how to wake him up. she was blushing but she wanted to wake him up.

raven went down to where his ear was and whispered "Beast boy.." she said in a sexy seductive manner.

Beast boy shot up in embarrassment and shock.

Raven giggled lightly at his reaction.

beast boy sat there staring at raven laughing.

After she finished laughing she explained the plan to beast boy.

"so, you me robin and star fire are leaving tonight and cyborg will meet us there in two days?"

"yes"

"alight, better go pack"

He went to his room to pack and raven went to her room


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry I couldn't write earlier iv been at sea world ^-^ anyway I hope your enjoying the story so far. there will be more to come! And sorry I don't know kori's last name.

"Come on guys! Its already 10!" robin yells trying to get the team in the car so they can get on the road.

"coming father!" Beast boy yells back at robin sarcastically

Robin just gives him an evil glare.

"ok guys I hope yall know you cant wear your uniforms" cyborg says

"why not friend cyborg?"

"cause you'll attract to much attention. So here". Cyborg gives them each fake ID

Beast boy's ID say Garfield Logan

Ravens say's Rachel Roth

Robins say's Dick Grayson

Star fires say's Kori Blue

"Can we still get alcohol with these?" raven asks

"Don't worry, of course you can."

"And I made robin 22 so he can drink a little" cyborg says looking at robin winking

"Try not to get drunk little dick" cyborg says laughing.

"shut up tin ass!" robin says angrily at cyborg.

"come on friend cyborg and boyfriend Robin, let us not fight" star fire begged

"oh yeah yall are dating how long has it been again? 5 months?"

"3 months" robin says shaking with anger.

"Oh come on dick-weed, im just messing around!" cyborg says laughing evilly

Raven runs up to cyborg and whispers in his ear. "robin gets pissed when you talk about him and star and how long they've been dating." raven warns cyborg

"oh come on rae, he's not gonna do-"

Just than robin kicks cyborg in his nuts

Cyborgs on the ground holding himself "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

Robin doesn't answer. Instead he pushes raven, beast boy and star fire into the car and he drives off quickly.

Everyone got in their proper seats and buckle in.

"nice kick dude!" beast boy said excitingly to robin

"I know right! But my foot hurts like hell!" robin said near to tears

"anyway how long will it take to get to our hotel?" raven asks

"about 4 hours counting the breaks we take to use the bathroom and to eat." robin said glancing back out of the corner of his eye but still looking on the road.

"But that's to LOONG!" beast boy says sadly

"deal with it Garfield" robin said mocking

"you have room to talk Dick" beast boy says mocking robin and smiling evilly

"SHUT THE GORGOFF UP EBAST BOY!" star fire yells at beast boy tired of the bickering.

"BUT HE STARTED IT!" Beast boy said like a little kid.

Star fire Glared at him like a demon and he shut up instantly.

Raven was kinda scared as well. She curled up next to beast boy, and Beast boy curled up to raven.

Hope you liked it so far btw if it looks a little different than my other stories than im sorry cause Im doing this in a car and have no wifi so im using microsoft so please don't complain :3 anyway if there isn't another chapter that I post today there wont be for awhile cause I'm going to camp for a week and there isn't any electronics allowed -_-

And yes it is short but please deal with it :C anyway thanxs R&R LOVE YOU! C:


	3. Chapter 3

the 4 teens finally arrive at their hotel around 10:37.

it was a big hotel suit with 2 bedrooms 1 kitchen and 1 bathroom.

each bedroom had a TV and a DVD player and each room had a queen sized bed.

it was very open and roomy

**-with the gang-**

****"oooh YAY we have arrived at the hotel of suits!"

"umm robin, you do know there are 4 people staying in this room right?"

"yea, why beast boy?"

" 'cause there is only 2 beds that will fit 2 people each"

"ooooh..." robin says awkwardly looking at raven and beast boy

Beast boy and raven just looked at each other, blushed and looked at robin madly

"hey, hey come on guys! just 3 nights!" robin said anxiously trying to avoid getting slapped

raven took a deep breath "alright" she walked over to the queen sized bed she'd be sharing with beast boy and started to unpack and get ready for Bed

"WAIT!? YOUR OK WITH THE SLEEPING WITH FRIEND BEAST BOY" Star fire ask confusingly

"well i mean sure, if he is." she says looking t beast boy

"Yea sure why not" beast boy said walking over to the queen sized bed and also started to get ready for bed.

"alllrighty than..uhhh me and star fire have to do something...alone...in our room..."

robin said pulling his girlfriend starfire into the bed and quickly putting a "do not disturb" sign on

**-with beast boy and raven-**

"soo you sure you'r ok sleeping with me?" beast boy asks

"well yea sure, i dont really have a problem with sleeping with you." raven said relving what she said

"OH WAIT I DIDNT MEAN IT SEXUALLY!"

beast boy laughed at the embarrassed raven now blushing madly

raven just layed on her bed still blushing.

"aww come on rae, i knew what you meant." beast boy said laying down next to her trying to comfort her.

"yea yea. anyway im going to bed. you?"

"yepp, im pretty tired from that 6 hour ride" beast boy said putting his head on his pillow comfortably.

"alright night." she said getting under her blanket and closing her eyes

"night" beast boy said

"love you" they both whispered in unison but the other couldn't hear it

**fghjuikkjhgfghjkjhgftuyshcuirgurhgvurfvuibrvbrbygb rhgbyrvbrbyvvlyrgrgyrgygrygrvgrgvyrguyrgvyurgyrgrg ygrygygygyugyuggrfyurguy**

hewwo! :3 i know its been awhile but iv been gone at sea world than the same day i had to got to church camp and i had to remember all the things i had thought of so when i get back i could write it y'all. so that's why its been so long.

anyway so yeah here is the bed situation i know its short but its 10 and i'm tired! ill try to write a longer one next chapter.

btw part of the reason i haven't been writing lately is because the 1st day at camp my toe got sliced and it was bleeding EVERYWHERE! it wouldn't stop dripping. (and i don't mean the half was sliced of just at the bottom some skin was sliced off. but it still hurts like h***)

sorry trying not to cuss so much anymore. oh and please no more telling me how to fix it and make it better to read, you can read it you might not like the format but that's how i like it. sorry but this is how i write. and no "this isnt a story" or "this is not how you write" nobody needs that. so please stop with the hate. plz and thank you

so ill try to write the next chapter if im not to lazy or busy

LOVE Y'ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

Hewwo ^.^ im sorry its been forever since iv written ANYTHING but here i am! sorry i got thrown in Narnia for a while and the witch bitch froze me :3 but i kicked her to cat mario so she will have fun ;) anyway so ima try to make this the longest, funniest, interest-ingest,and best-est chapter IV EVER WRITTEN! I LOVE YOU! WATCH PEWDIEPIE!;3

**-in the hotel room with beast boy and raven-**

Raven was laying on the bed trying to read the book she brought and beast boy was also laying on the bed trying to go to sleep but coudn't

'damn it, cant they stop moaning so much?!' raven thought to herself

"hey, rae? beast boy" said poking raven in the thigh gently

"yea?"

"im tired of hearing them have sex, you wanna go out for awhile and look around?"

"sure, im tired of it as well. but where would we go?"

"pizza? and then we can come back and watch a movie."

"only if its scary!"

"deal." beast boy said getting up and walking towards the door.

"were leaving yall here alone so dont get pregnant while were gone" raven said shouting at star fire and robin

Beast boy and raven headed out while giggling.

-with beastboy and raven at the pizza parlor-

raven is eating pizza silently and so is beastboy. it seems pretty awkward..

"soooo... when do you wanna head back and watch the movie?" beast boy asks

"hmmm, well we finished our pizza so i guess soon. but lets just sit and talk awhile."

"sure, i mean it is a date right? hahaha"

"wait, this was a date? 0-0"

...well..yea, i mean unless you dont want it too be..." beast boy said sadly.

"NO. no im glad it is, i just didnt know." raven said smiling at beast boy.

they sat there talking for about an hour or 2 talking about what movie they should watch and beast boy wanted to talk about video games. so they talked about that.

"wait, so you just shoot people for no reason?"

"yea, i mean i think its like a war or some shit like that but yepp in multiplier you do."

"you are the best super hero ever" raven says sarcastically.

they finish their pizza and leave to go home. they got home really late so they didn't want to wtach it by the time they go to the hotel.

they all went to sleep around 9

-the next morning-

beast boy and raven are asleep holding each other in their arms.

robin and star fire wake up early to see this and decided to take ALOT of pictures.

raven and beast boy eventually woke up by all the laughs and flashes and realized what was happening.

they were both blushing furiously and immediately let go of each other.

after awhile all of the titans called cyborg to see if he was still coming.

"naw man, my cuzzin toaster got burnt the other day and i gotta take care of his ass."

"dang it!" beast boy says angrily and disappointed

they hang up and started to get dressed for sea world.

Star wore a pink tight bikini and pink flip flops.

Robin wore yellow swim trunks and a white tank.

beast boy Wore Green swim trunks and a black button up shirt but left it unbuttoned.

"STAR FIRE! GET IN HERE!"

star comes running in and sees raven only wearing a towel.

"why aren't you dressed yet?" star asked.

"oh i dont know maybe because SOMEONE took my clothes! i have no clothes in here!"

"oh yea i threw away that crappy dressings and stuff and bout you way better things. ill give you the other clothes later."

Raven said giving her a very small piece of clothing.

Star left and let raven get dressed in peace.

after awhile raven finally came out in a black laced bikini that shows EVERYTHING except her nipples and the lower area.

Her boobs were basically begging to jump out and breath.

beast boy and robin couldn't take their eyes off of the very sexy team mate in front of them.

They eventually got there and decided to split up. of course this was Robins idea so he could have some 'alone' time with star.

beast boy eventually convinced Raven to go on some water slides with him, but after they had to relax in the beach area. but raven smiled during some of the exciting rides. on one she wouldn't let go of him. not that he didn't like it.

**-5 rides later and at 5:30-**

They were very tired and thirsty so they decided to finally relax on the beach. they headed towards the bar and ordered 2 beers.

Raven was enjoying the beach vary much. she loved how they had umbrellas on the sand that you can sit under. beast boy on the other hand was sitting behind her in the shade not enjoying one thing about the beach. their were so many guys that looked at raven. So many that there were to much to count. Raven wasn't really paying attention tho. suddenly a guy with black hair blue eyes and black swim trunks comes running up to raven.

"hey Babe you look sooo hot" he said with a big smile

raven thought this was very forward but very nice so she stood to thank him.

"so wanna go get wet with me? believe me it will be fun. im really good" he said seductively smiling at raven.

before she could even respond beast boy comes from behind and hugs her, his hand are right under her breasts. barley touching them, but still touching them.

Raven wanted to moan soo badly. even if hes barley touching her breasts she still enjoys it.

"sorry, but its my job to get her wet, isnt that right rae?"

beast boy said pushing his hand further near her breast. now their touching her nipples. and he is now nibbling seductively on her ear. now she really wanted to moan. it escaped her lips, but thank God that is was to quite for anyone to hear but beast boy. Beast boy was more than satisfied to make Raven, The girl he Loves, moan. If she thinks this feels good just wait. he thought in his head mischievously.

eventually the guy got the hint and left but beast boy wouldn't let go. even when they sat back down he still grabbed on to her, in the same place that makes her feel good.

"so rae, you enjoyed that did you? cause im almost positive i heard a little moan from you. am i right? he said.

"i dont know what your talking about. i would do no such thing!" Raven protested.

"oh, Really?" beast boy than engulfed ravens boobs in to his hand and gently squeezing them. she moaned but this time it was longer, louder, and made her want more!

She than turned around and kissed him **HARD but loving.**

He was VERY proud of himself to make raven aroused. he gradually kissed back.

she was now on top of of him and he was holding his balance with one elbow on the sand and his hand in ravens hair.

He loved how raven smelt. it was even better when he was right next to her.

Beast boy notice very quickly that raven was amazingly good at kisses considering she made him moan almost every time she licked his lips or played wrestling with his tongue.

raven ran her hands all over his abs and eventually got to his erect penis.

she stroked the head of his penis that made him moan even more than before.

"RAVEN!"

she heard her name and jumped up instantly. fixing her self.

before Beast boy even noticed what happened he saw a Black haired Teen with a very big 6 pack, strong arms and legs, and very very handsome. he was wearing a black nirvana tee shit with the sleeves cut off and dark blue swim trunks.

"omg Raven i havnt seen you in years!"

"omg Duncan!" she jumped up and hugged him with a little smile showing.

beast boy noticed this quite fast. and was not happy about it at all.

After a minute of they're hugging, beast boy finally coughed very loud so they would stop.

Raven heard this and realized what was going on. she stopped the embrace, blushing with embarrassment, and introduced beast boy to Duncan.

"Duncan this is beast boy, Beast boy this is Duncan."

Beast boy didn't like this guy but decided to keep it to himself and stand up and shake Duncan's hand respectfully.

"so Duncan? how'd you meet raven?"

"OH, ummm well..." he blushed with embarrassment.

Beast boy stood there looking with them for an answer.

"We'll you see,..."

"PARK! yea we met at a park! right Duncan?" telling him to agree through her eyes.

"Oh yea! the park defiantly the Park! anyway Raven i have to go, hope to see you again!"

he ran off and she waved. beast boy just stood looking at her with his arms crossed.

"What"

"the park? really? you HATE outside!'"

"ugh can i explain when we get to the hotel. please?"

"fine, but we have to finish where we left off."

"you didn't think i was gonna do that anyway?" Raven said kissing him for a quick second and walked off to get another round of beer.

"God i fucking love that woman!"


End file.
